


One Part Of You Is Dying, The Other's Running Wild

by ladypigswagon



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypigswagon/pseuds/ladypigswagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale House is burning. The flames are faster than the wolves, faster than the human children. Almost all will perish and their sorrow will ricochet through the soulmates that they will never meet. Their pain will become the pain of innocent others, and for some, it will be too much. The Hale family won’t be the only ones to die tonight.</p><p>Peter Hale is burning. And Stiles Stilinski is burning with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Part Of You Is Dying, The Other's Running Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said to ladypigswagon:  
> Soulmate AU for the one where you share extreme physical sensation until/after you find them; if one of you hurts the other one hurts, for Steter plz.
> 
> WELCOME TO THE ANGST PARADE MOTHERFUCKERS! Don't worry the ending is happy.

The Hale House is burning. The flames are faster than the wolves, faster than the human children. Almost all will perish and their sorrow will ricochet through the soulmates that they will never meet. Their pain will become the pain of innocent others, and for some, it will be too much. The Hale family won’t be the only ones to die tonight.

 

Peter Hale is burning. And Stiles Stilinski is burning with him.

 

Stiles is on fire. He’s screaming for his father, for his mother who has been dead for at least a year. He can feel the flames; feel his soulmate crying out for him. He wants to help but he’s only ten years old, what can he do? He can do nothing but burn.

 

An ambulance is called, though Stiles is too delirious to notice. Every touch feels like the excruciating lick of a flame. He can hear his soulmate, the mournful cries, the apologies for the pain that Stiles is suffering.

 

Whilst Peter Hale is being pulled from the wreckage of his home, Stiles Stilinski is given drugs to numb the pain. Peter Hale slips into a coma, Stiles Stilinski slips into a dreamless sleep.

 

If only someone at the hospital had made the connection. If only Peter Hale had been brought in a few minutes earlier. If only Stiles Stilinski had been brought in a few minutes later. If only.

 

When Stiles wakes, the doctors tell him that his soulmate is probably dead. Stiles sobs in his father’s arms for two whole days.

 

 

 

Peter remains in a coma for six years. Stiles grows, moves on, develops a crush on Lydia Martin as a cover for the pain he feels at losing his soulmate. Not everyone loves their soulmate or ever meets them, plus it’s easy to pretend to be in love with Lydia, she doesn’t know he exists.

 

He still has to take medication for the pain. The doctors say something medical and not at all like an explanation but the simple version is that the damage to his soulmate was so extensive that it rebounded through Stiles. Sometimes he still feels the phantom lick of a flame and dreams of fire and burning.

 

Soulmates are the last thing on Stiles mind when Scott gets bitten. Because soulmates exist, why not werewolves?

 

Stiles barely has time to entertain the possibility that his soulmate might be alive; he’s too busy trying to keep Scott and himself from ending up on the wrong end of the Argent’s weaponry. There’s also Allison to contend with. She’s Scott’s soulmate and with a werewolf hunting family, the whole Scott-is-a-creature-of-the-night thing is going to be an issue. So in between keeping Scott from becoming the alpha’s minion, dealing with Derek (which is about as fun as sticking himself in the eye with a plastic fork) and hiding all this from the gun toting Argents, Stiles figures the occasional twinges of pain are from his general clumsiness and the fact that he’s being run ragged by this entire debacle. Sleepless nights and constant jumpiness have become the norm. When this is over, Stiles is going to take a long holiday, preferably somewhere without werewolves and hunters.

 

 

 

“You must be Stiles.”

 

The moment Stiles see Peter Hale, he knows. The dull thud of pain that’s always with him fades. He steps forward, a hand reaching for the burns on Peter’s face. Peter allows him to cup his face, to smooth a thumb over the cheek. Peter’s hands grip Stiles waist, his head dropping to Stiles shoulder.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t survive,” Peter murmurs, breathing in Stiles scent.

 

“The doctors said you were probably dead,” Stiles replies, awe tingeing his tone. It’s a possibility he never considered, that his soulmate could survive the fires.

 

And then it hits him, a sucker punch to the gut.

 

Stiles pulls away, out of Peter’s grip. Peter growls, evidently unhappy with this. His eye flash red, a reminder to Stiles that Peter is the enemy here. Peter is the alpha, Peter has killed and this would happen to Stiles. Derek makes his dramatic entrance and the night dissolves into broken glass and snarls.

 

 

“You’re the clever one, aren’t you?”

 

Stiles is on his knees, bartering for Lydia’s life whilst she lies bleeding out onto the grass. Peter has blood dripping from his fangs, his face completely healed. Stiles resists the urge to touch.

 

He gets to phone Jackson. Stiles has only just told Jackson where Lydia is before he’s being hauled away. Claws rip the sleeve of his shirt but luckily not his skin. Peter manhandles him into the car. Stiles knows that it’s not an accident when his shirt rucks up and Peter’s fingers graze along his stomach.

 

“What are you going to do?” Stiles asks. He’s not sure he wants to know. He’s also not sure this is an appropriate conversation during a car journey but Stiles isn’t sure whether he’ll be able to ask once they get to wherever it is Peter is directing him too.

 

“Kate Argent has to pay for what she did to my family,” Peter replies, “For what she did to us. She burned you too that day.”

 

Stiles can’t really argue with that. She killed children, Stiles can understand the need for revenge.

 

“Can’t you leave Scott out of it?”

 

“I need a pack to be strong,” Peter says. He motions for Stiles to pull into a multi-story parking lot. “I need you.”

 

Stiles ignores the way his heart flutters at the thought of being needed.

 

 

“His username is Allison,” Peter says. He seems unimpressed with Scott’s lack of originality. “His password is also Allison.”

 

“Still want him in your pack?”

 

Peter rolls his eyes. Stiles taps his fingers against the hood of his Jeep, aware of how close Peter is standing. The tracker is calculating, the tiny wheel spinning. Stiles is torn between wishing for it to hurry up and for it to keep spinning indefinitely. Peter lifts Stiles shirt, warm fingers trailing along Stiles back. Stiles bites his lip, trying not to gasp. Peter presses against Stiles, nuzzling against his neck.

 

“After this is over,” Peter murmurs, pressing soft kisses against Stiles neck, “You and I are going to spend a lot of time together.”

 

“As fun as that sounds I think I’m going to pass,” Stiles retorts through gritted teeth. Peter chuckles, nipping Stiles just below the ear.

 

“I’m not the bad guy here,” Peter says, gripping Stiles hips.

 

“You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you’re not the bad guy here.”

 

The computer chooses now to show them Scott’s location. Peter sighs.

 

“He’s under your _house_?” Stiles asks.

 

“In the tunnels beneath our house,” Peter says, shutting down the laptop, “Give me your keys.”

 

“What?” Stiles squawks. Peter raises an eyebrow, hand outstretched. Stiles bites his lip, looking away before dropping the keys to his Jeep into Peter’s palm. “Be careful, she grinds in second.”

 

Peter closes his fingers around the keys, bending them beyond recognition. Stiles jaw drops open.

 

“I won’t let Kate use you against me Stiles,” Peter says. He crowds Stiles against the Jeep, hands cupping Stiles face. “I’ve already lost my family, I won’t lose my soulmate as well.”

 

The kiss is soft, tender. Stiles melts, hands trying to pull Peter closer. Peter growls, biting Stiles bottom lip. He pulls away, resting his forehead against Stiles. Then he’s gone, leaving Stiles cold and wanting.

 

 

It doesn’t hurt when Peter burns a second time. They’ve met, they no longer share each other’s pain. Derek rips out Peter’s throat. That doesn’t hurt either. Stiles just feel empty.

 

When he gets home, he dreams of the fire but this time his soulmate has a face and a name. It’s infinitely worse than before.

 

 

No one knows that Peter and Stiles are soulmates and Stiles endeavors to keep it that way. It helps that Jackson is a giant lizard monster with a hard on for revenge. It keeps everyone distracted, Stiles included. There’s no time to wallow when Jackson is crawling on the ceilings of gay clubs and Gerard, creepy grandfather and psychotic nutjob is stabbing Scott outside of the Beacon Hills Hospital. Stiles wants to know where he signed up for this nightmare and whether there are any loopholes.

 

Gerard it turns out is the bigger threat. Matt ends up dead in the water (literally) and Gerard becomes the new kanima master. Which is about as fun as it sounds. Stiles gets kidnapped (fuck his life) and the shit beaten out of him. Again, as fun as it sounds. He wonders, if he hadn’t met Peter whether Peter would be able to feel this pain. Then he remembers that without Peter, this whole ordeal wouldn’t be happening.

 

When Gerard leaves Stiles bleeding on his basement floor, it gives Stiles the opportunity to turn off the electricity keeping Erica and Boyd captive and they escape out of the basement window. Stiles injuries are mostly bruising and cut skin as opposed to broken bones and internal bleeding, so all in all it’s not as bad as it could have been. Now, all he has to do is get the puppies back to their alpha, cure Jackson of his scaly affliction and find a way to stop Gerard. Easy right.

 

Gerard is writhing on the ground with black gunk gushing from his lungs so Stiles feels that his injuries have been avenged. Luckily Jackson is healed with the power of love. Not so lucky for Stiles, seeing as Jackson and Lydia have been soulmates the entire time and crushing on Lydia now would just be weird and kind of gross. At least Stiles will always have the treasured memory of ramming Jackson with his Jeep. Happy days.  The memory is slightly tarnished by the fact that Jackson is completely naked but you can’t have everything.

 

Jackson, Lydia, Scott and Allison are whisked into the back of Chris Argent’s car. Stiles knows that he’ll hear all the gory details tomorrow from Scott. He’s not looking forward to it. Derek and his band of misfits wander off into the night without so much as a thank you. They look like rejects from Grease so Stiles figures that they’re going to sing about summer loving in order to bond or whatever so he doesn’t bother going after them.

 

He’s wondering if putting gloves on will stop him being affected by kanima venom when Peter walks out of the shadows and wow that is so disturbing.

 

“Hello Stiles,” Peter says. He’s cut his hair and grown a goatee. It’s surprisingly hot.

 

“I thought you were dead,” Stiles replies. Peter shrugs.

 

“I got better,” he jokes. Stiles doesn’t laugh.

 

“I won’t apologize for killing you.”

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to.”

 

“So what now?” Stiles asks. He steps into Peter’s space, nervous but eager. Peter places his hands on Stiles hips, rubbing gentle circles with his thumbs. Stiles looks up from underneath his eyelashes, amber eyes gazing into bright blue ones.

 

“Perhaps, we could get to know each other a little better,” Peter says. He smiles and it’s genuine, not a snarl or a smirk.

 

“Yeah, maybe we could.”

 

When they kiss, it feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> [ONE HIT WONDERS](http://ladypigswagon.tumblr.com)


End file.
